1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved lighting device which has at least one light source continuously moveable in a predetermined aesthetically pleasing unique pattern, and which is well adapted for providing a highly decorative display of light for creating attraction for the public.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
High intensity searchlights and beacons are well known in the prior art. A device comprising a very high intensity searchlight similar in construction to searchlights for enemy aircraft widely used in World War II, is currently in widespread commercial use for advertising and like purpose. More particularly, high intensity lights are currently in use for attracting public attention at movie theaters, shopping centers and similar places by shining a very bright light beam into the night sky.
The state-of-the-art high intensity lights currently used for inviting public attention are usually mounted for rotation relative to a stationary base about two mutually perpendicular axes so that the resulting light beam may be moved in several directions across the sky.
Serious shortcomings of the above described state-of-the-art high intensity lights are their relatively high power consumption and their continuous need for an attendant operator. In fact, the high intensity lights presently used for inviting public attention usually derive their power requirement from a hydrocarbon fuel powered portable generator associated with the light.
In addition to the above mentioned high intensity lights and beacons, a relatively large number of decorative or warning light displays were provided in the prior art wherein ordinary "low power input" lightbulbs of fluorescent tubes are moved in various predetermined patterns. Disclosures relating to such prior art lighting devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,531,636; 2,196,424; 1,108,190; 1,960,618; 2,259,999; 2,063,451; 1,553,902; 2,225,401; 2,136,429, 1,576,219; 2,221,483; and 2,446,333.
A difficulty in constructing such lighting devices having moving, particularly rotating or orbiting light sources, lies in the fact that electric power must usually be provided to the light sources through brushes and rotating slip rings. For this reason, in spite of the extensive efforts of the prior art as evidenced by the above cited patents, certain types of highly decorative and attention inviting continuous motion patterns have not been imparted to decorative or warning lighting devices of the prior art.
In an application for a United States patent having Ser. No. 95,223 filed by Marlowe A. Pichel on Nov. 19, 1979, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, a lighting device is described which includes a plurality of high intensity lights continuously moveable in a predetermined rotating or orbiting pattern. Although this lighting device is well adapted for providing aesthetic pleasure and inviting public attention, it still requires the use of slip rings and brushes to provide elecric power to the light sources.
The present invention is directed to a lighting device which overcomes many of the above noted shortcomings of the prior art lighting devices. Furthermore, the lighting device of the present invention in its construction and operation represents a significant advance over the lighting device disclosed in the above referenced United States patent application.